supermansionfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimo Rex
Optimo Rex is clone of Titanium Rex created by the government. History Realizing that Rex wouldn't be around for ever, the government began a secret process to clone him. Rex's Subtopian genes which contained elements they could not replicate so they used Beta Fish DNA to fill in the gaps. They also decided to make what they called improvements regarding temperament, personality, disposition, body odor, ect. When the League of Freedom were gone for several months after entering the Gods Relm, Dr. Devizo's League of Freedom West Side moved into the Supermansion. Sgt Agony revealed Optimo Rex to Devizo and placed him on the team. Appearance Optimo Rex Looks almost identical to how Rex looked in his prime, but with pale green skin. Ranger called him more a younger, more attractive, albeit greener version of Rex. His costume is the same but with lighter gray parts. Personality Optimo is very calm and friendly to others as well as being a huger. Upon visiting the League of Freedom, he was instantly able to connect with American Ranger and Titanium Lex with his kind words, he tried with Black Saturn but he was to stupid to get what Optimo was saying a dismissed it. He also seems skilled at reading peoples emotions almost like a therapist. Rex admitted that Optimo was better than him. Optimo listens, he cares about people, he is all the things Rex wishes he was. Rex is honored to have Optimo as his clone. However when Sgt Agony ordered Lexs arrest, Optimo refused to listen to Rex and viewed locking Lex up was the only solution rather than trying to help her. Powers and Abilities Subtopian Physiology Being a Subtopian, Optimo Rex's body acts as a battery that stores energy from Earths Magnetic Core. This gives him his incredible powers. Though his powers seem to be a higher level than Rex, due to Optimo being in his prime. Super-Strength Optimo possesses superhuman strength. He was able to easily catch a punch from an enraged Rex. Super-Speed He is fast enough to dodge several of Rex's punches. Organic Metal Fist Optimo possesses an organic metal fist, which can transform into a powerful cannon. Originally he didnt know how to, with Sgt Agony commenting all Optimo had been using his fist for was cracking walnuts. But he now seems to have mastered it and his cannon is even more powerful than Rex's. This was proven when Optimos cannon overpowered Rex's during a battle between the two. Invulnerability Optimo felt no pain from the lasers fired by Black Saturns drones. When fighting him in the Ultra Saturn armor, Optimo was bombarded by dozens of missles but this only seemed to anger him. Titan Vision and Hearing Optimo has yet to display these powers, thought he most likely has them. Flight Optimo can fly just as fast as Rex can, likely even faster. Weaknesses Beta Fish DNA Due to the Beta Fish DNA in him, Optimo Rex will attack any other clone with the same DNA. He becomes feral, eyes glow white and his makes gargled hissing noises. The clones will snap out of it if enough distance is put between them. Category:Characters Category:Heroes